If Only You Remembered
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: Kasumi Sohma enters everyone lives again, but for Kyo its a first since he can't remember her. Kasumi claims she loves Kyo and will do anything to have him back, even get rid of Tohru. What dark secrets does this strange Sohma harbor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "**Como estas! Senorita Shelby es ………ah screw it…I'm failing Spanish anyway."

Lai hits her on the back of the head. "Get to the point." Shel blinks. "Oh right."

Dramatic stuff with the colors and all. "WELCOME…..TO THE FIRST FIC OF………

FRUITS BASKET!

….

Okay so it's not the first one but it's _my _first one and I worked hard ont this. I guess this is why all of my InuYasha stories are late...

(Lai says "They're also late because this authoress is extremely lazy!")

Anyway, I don't own any Fruits Basket characters except my own little chika, Kasumi Sohma. She's based on one of my own manga characters (SO DON'T STEAL HER!). Well her looks and stuff but I gave her a different personality.

Anyway, here in Aam-er-reee-ca, I've only gotten to vol. 7 because I used to buy 3 manga volumes of three different mangas every month from Media Play but since it's closed down, I only have volumes 1-7. I got NETFLIX tho! But they only have DVD's vol. 1-4…so yeah I'm pretty screwed.

Anyway, so I haven't read all of the ones available here, soI'm not really familiar with EVERYONE!I read all of the charecters names...I'm so confused...I'm sorry! I REALLY AM !-!-!-!-! Forgive…me…

Enjoy the fic…I welcome any and all chriticism…except the kind that trashed my fic….damn flames…damn damn damn DAMN flames…(shakes fist, vein pops)

Anywhoo, viva la read and review!"

* * *

X 

X

X

X

"Tohru!"

Tohru poked her head out of the kitchen. "Eh?"

Shigure Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma were all sitting down at the table in the dining room. "The food isn't going to serve itself y'know." Shigure replied, rudely but in his own sweet voice he always uses.

"Shigure," Yuki said. "You've really been over-working Honda-san for the past three days now. Don't you think you should give her a break?"

Shigure thought for a second. "Nope."

Sweat drop. Sweat drop.

Shigure fanned himself with that little fan that just magically appeared whenever he needed it. "Now, now Yuki, I have a reasonable excuse for having Miss Tohru working so hard."

"You like seeing her abide by your every whim?" Yuki asked. Shigure sweat dropped.

"Yeah you old perve, you like having your little slave girl do whatever it is you ask?" Kyo said with a disgusted look. Shigure waved his hands around. "No, no, no! That's is not it at all!"

_Not…ENTIRELY…it… _Shigure thought with an innocent face. "Someone is coming to visit and she hasn't been here since you boys were kids."

Tohru came out with a tray full of rice bowls and drinks. "Who's coming Shigure-san?"

"Why no one but the infamous Kasumi Sohma!" Shigure said pleased. "She's infamous alright cuz I sure as hell don't know her." Kyo replied grabbing a bowl full of rice.

"Or ever heard of her." Yuki said doing the same. Shigure gave the boys disappointed looks. "Yuki, I'm surprised at you."

"Why not him too?" Yuki asked throwing a glare at Kyo.

"Who is she Shigure-san?" Tohru pressed on.

"Kasumi Sohma, the little girl who, besides Kagura, we couldn't seperate you guys."

"Still ain't ringing any bells, Shigure." Kyo said irritably. Shigure tapped his chin with his magic fan. "Well, that's disappointing Kyo, since Kasumi had a big crush on you."

"So does Kagura."

"But Kasumi was different to you, Kyo. You seemed to really like each other." Shigure smiled. "Or maybe it was love."

Kyo blushed then glanced at Tohru. She was looking at Shigure. "I don't know what you're talking about." He slammed his fist on the table and walked out of the room. _Shigure…why bring something like that up in front of Tohru…_

_I don't even remember her!_

"K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru didn't know if she should stay there or go after him. "Don't mind him, Tohru, it's not his fault he doesn't remember her."

Yuki glanced over his shoulder to see that the cat had really disappeared. "Is it Hitori's fault, Shigure?"

Shigure bowed his head. "Well, I'm afraid so. It seemed that Kasumi and Kyo really did love each other but like Hari-san and his girl, Akito-san wouldn't allow it. So he had Hitori erase Kyo's entire memory of Kasumi."

"B-But what about her?" Tohru asked anxiously. Shigure sighed. "Kasumi ran away too fast. It seemed as if she refused to have her memories erased of Kyo."

"Hmm. So the cat can attract girls besides Kagura…who I thought was insane in the first place but her fascination of Kyo completely goes over my head." Yuki said, standing to leave the table.

"Should I talk to him…maybe?" Tohru was still torn. So Kyo and this girl Kasumi were in love…

Wait a second…

Tohru's hair went all straight and outward-like. "Whaaa…d-does that mean if they're both Sohma's they're—."

Shigure shook his head. "It's not incest Tohru, if that's what you're thinking. Just like with Kagura and HARU WITH YUKI…" He said the last part loud and got Yuki's rice bowl smack in the middle of his face.

"O-oh right…" Tohru relaxed. "I forgot about Kagura, I guess."

"Of course." Shigure said happily then he nodded. "Because Kasumi is Akito's child."

* * *

AIGHT! That's all I have for the first chapter. So are we familiar with the situation at hand? Eh? GOOD! Now press that pretty little blue button that says REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shel thought for a moment. "Well, Lai, I've updated all my InuYasha fics and one of them is complete! Aren't you proud?"

Lai sighed. "I would be if we weren't in an Fruba fan-fiction disclaimer, you dummy."

Shel nodded. "You're right. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's chapter 2, yo!"

"…Ahem!"

"What?"

Lai growled. "THE DISCLAIMER!"

Shel cleared her throat. "Don't own 'em."

"…prefect."

* * *

Tohru peered onto the roof. "Kyo-kun?"

The cat nearly fell off the roof. "Damn it, don't sneek up on me!" Tohru smiled. "Oh…sorry Kyo-kun, I was just wondering if you were okay and I knew to look up here and—."

"Are you going to get your ass up here or just ramble all night until the ladder tips over?" Kyo snapped. Actually…he didn't want her to fall. Tohru scrambled up on the roof.

"So, are you okay?" Kyo shrugged. "I swear I don't know what Shigure is talking about…" Kyo said, his little ears popping out of his head. "Alright? I don't know who this Kasumi-Rooster person is, okay?"

Tohru nodded. "I—uh…if you say so, Kyo-kun."

"I DO SAY SO!"

Tohru nearly fell of the roof. "I s-said I believe you!" Kyo relaxed, and put his hand to his head. "Are you okay or do you need me to leave you alone?"

Kyo sighed irritably. "No…I'm fine. You don't have to leave. I mean, if you've got better things to do, that's fine."

"Oh, no Kyo-kun, I mean I haven't got anything to do but…" she thought for a split second she should tell him. She hated seeing the poor guy suffer like this. Even thought he wasn't _really _suffering but still.

"Kyo-kun, about Kasumi—."

She didn't get to finish. A voice came down from the ground. "If you two love-birds don't mind, Shigure wants you both in so you're ready for Kasumi-san tomorrow."

Kyo went red. "Hatsuharu…" Vein. Vein. Vein. Vein. Tohru climbed down the ladder. "Well I guess you'll get to see Kasumi for the first time in ages, Kyo-kun."

"Yeah, more like for the first time, PERIOD." Kyo corrected then jumped down. Tohru freaked. She still wasn't use to watch him jump off of high places and not even have a scratch or flinch.

* * *

Tomorrow came. O-o-o-oh joy. Another Kagura. Or that's how everyone pictured it ot be. The door bell rang at 10AM.

Tohru looked up from her cooking. Kyo looked up from his nap. Yuki looked up from his studying. Shigure came in from his study and Hatsuharu answered the door. "Welcome."

Outside the door stood a girl about 15 years of age, tall, thin, pretty long blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a on a pink shirt and Capri jeans with a black mini-skirt over it, and holding onto a big bag and the Sohma driver was carrying three more. "Nice to see you again, Haru-kun." Her voice was sweet and soft. Hatsuharu just shrugged. "You too, I guess." Kasumi just smiled.

Everyone filed into the living room. Shigure came out in front of all the others. "Welcome back to the house, Kasa-san." Kasumi bowed. "Thanks Shigure-san."

"Kasa-san?" Yuki repeated under his breath but Hatsuharu heard him. "Seems Kasumi-kun is the only girl he'll give a name like that to." Yuki sighed. "I'll never fully figure out that man."

Kasumi came into the living room. "Hey everyone." She looked at Kyo who was trying to hide back behind Tohru. But she saw him and her brown eyes teared up. "K-kyo-kun?"

Tohru had this flinch. She had never really heard anyone call him 'kun' except her and Kagura but…Kagura was Kagura. And Kasumi said it was such feeling.

Yuki pushed Kyo forward and Kyo stood there looking like he had no clue what was going on. "Uh…" Kasumi just smiled. "It's okay." She turned to Tohru. "So you're the gil living with the Soma's huh?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, and welcome." She bowed quickly. Kasumi shrugged slightly. Then she turned around to face Shigure. "So, where am I staying?" Shigure pointed up the staircase. "Upstairs with Tohru-san."

Tohru blinked. "Oh, she's staying with me?" Shigure nodded. "I didn't tell you? Well then, is this a problem?" Tohru shook her head. "No, no, no I mean I just didn't know that she was staying with and it's just a surprise I guess but it's no trouble and—."

"Would you quit rambling?" Kyo mumbled. Tohru froze. "Yeah o-o-okay." Shigure nodded. "Good. Then later, Hari-san and Aya-san will want to see you too."

Kyo and Yuki flinched at the mention of Ayame.

"Alright but what about Akito-san?"

"What about him?" Kyo snapped. Kasumi turned around. "So you do talk huh?" Kyo stood still. Kasumi sighed. "Never mind. So Akito doesn't want to see me eh?" She sounded really disappointed. Shigure shrugged.

"Well we don't want to see him either." Kyo said again. Before Kasumi could say anything, Kyo turned around and walked upstairs. Kasumi watched until he disappeared. "So," she sighed. "Kyo-kun doesn't remember a thing?"

Hatsuharu nodded. "So it seems."

"Hey if you're a Sohma and you were here for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun when they were little," everone looked up at Tohru as she finished. "and if Kyo's memories are erased, that's understandable, but Yuki said yesterday that he didn't know you so—."

Kasumi got an evil look on her face as she smiled. "So Yuki…you don't remember me?" Yuki shook his head. "You've never come to New Years so how could I?"

"HOW _COULD_ YOU?-!-!-!" Kasumi fumed. Yuki nodded. Kasumi growled a little growl. "Well I haven't been to New Years because Akito's there. Besides, you should never forget a Zodiac member, you rat."

"Now, Kasumi-san," Hatusuharu put his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "You don't have to yell. Yuki hasn't seen you since childhood and after that, you disappeared."

Kasumi calmed and exhaled. "I couldn't stand to see Kyo-kun in his condition." She shrugged. "Whatever, I'm not worried about you anyway." She turned around again. "Shigure, can we just go over to Hari's and Ayame-san's?" Shigure nodded. "Sure."

…

…

…

"Haru?" Yuki said after a silence.

"Yes?"

"Don't touch me."

* * *

(sigh) well there ya go…reviews eh? Eh? YAY! Anyway, hope this chapter was awesomenest! Later loves.

And review! Yeah…don't forget the review part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah! So far I got a couple of reviews. I've been reading a lot of Fruba fan fics to try to get a perspective of how other fans see the characters.

Then I thought "screw it! This is MY fic!" Though I do enjoy a lot of Fruba fan fics! Especially Kyo n Tohru ones…and Yuki and Haru…but I'm not sick obsessed with the last one…no no no…no…ahem

I don't own the characters cept Kasumi. On with the show!

(People have been wondering about the lack of Lai in the disclaimers. We're not on very good terms right now…its cousin stuff.)

(also, good news! I've read up to manga volume 13! So I know all the Zodiac and stuff now…I know, that's really sad on my account but oh well. ((sigh)))

* * *

**If Only You Remembered.**

**Chapter 3

* * *

Tohru was pushing the bed over a few feet to make room for her futon with the help of Yuki. "Are you sure you're comfortable with Kasumi staying in your room?" He asked.**

Tohru wiped her forehead with her forearm. "Well sure. I mean, it's not technically my room anyway since this is Shigure's house."

"That doesn't answer my question really." Yuki said as gently as he could.

Tohru nodded and smiled. "I have no problem with it or her." Yuki didn't say anything. He was still sure that Tohru didn't want Kasumi in her room. Why, though, was a bigger question.

"I should get the futon." Tohru said and hurried out of the room. Yuki sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the bed.

* * *

Kasumi rolled her sleeve back down and Hatori took his stethoscope out of his ears. "Well, Kasumi, considering you haven't seen a doctor in months, you're pretty healthy."

"Pretty healthy?" she repeated. "What's wrong with me?"

"Your heart rate is below normal as well as your blood temperature. Do you know how low it is?" Hatori eyed her above his glasses.

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't want to know. Where's Aaya-san anyway?" Kasumi asked, falling back on her elbows.

Hatori stood. "Unfortunately, he and Shigure will be here soon. But before that, I need to talk to you about something serious."

Kasumi shrugged. "Mmk. What is it?"

"I know you've had a recent encounter with Kyo. I know he doesn't remember you as you remember him. I don't want you to pressure him into remembering."

Kasumi sat up. "But Hatori-san! If you can remove memories can't you give them back?" she demanded. Hatori sniffed. "No."

Kasumi looked down at the floor and her eyes slowly drifted over to the pond. "Hatori, I want to see Akito-san."

Hatori blinked at her. "You do, do you?"

"Yes." She answered sullenly. "And I want to see him with Kyo if it's possible. If not…then I want to see him as soon as possible."

Hatori didn't answer right away. "I don't think it's a good idea to drag Kyo with you. Akito won't even want him there anyway."

Kasumi shrugged and remained silent.

"I know it might be hard. But he might not even want _you _there." Hatori said as gently as possible. Kasumi stood up infuriated. A bird had landed on the railing beside her. She eyed it with a murderous intention. Hatori stood up and grabbed her arm, leading her away from the pond and the bird and inside.

"We should wait for Aaya-san and Shigure. Inside." He added when Kasumi stalled in the doorway. Reluctantly enough, she followed him inside.

* * *

Hatsuharu and Kagura were sitting at the table in Kagura's house. "So, Kasumi really is back?" Kagura asked nervously. She was fidgeting around and playing with the hem of her dress.

"Are you worried? Nervous? Jealous?" Hatsuharu asked trying to hit a soft spot (but not on purpose of course…!). Kagura looked up at the word jealous. "Well…m-maybe just a little. I am because she _does _love Kyo-kun but less than me of course." She bit her bottom lip. "Oh, I guess that's why I'm a little jealous too, but not much. Okay, I am."

Hatsuharu sat in silence while she rambled. And Kagura did indeed continue to ramble. "But I'm worried because Akito-san really doesn't like Kyo-kun that much and Kasumi _is _Akito-san's daughter." Kagura felt her eyes water and she shook her head shaking a tear out of her eye and down her cheek. She rubbed her cheek with the sleeve of her dress.

Hatsuharu sat back, slightly amused. "Okay, okay, I get it. So why don't you go see her?"

Kagura looked up. "Why should I…?"

"There's only one way to confront your fears." He answered getting up. Kagura blinked at him. "You really think I should go talk to her?"

Hatsuharu shrugged. "I think I want to go visit sensei anyway. Coming?"

Kagura looked over her options one more time then awkwardly stood up and followed Haru outside.

* * *

Momiji was sitting on Tohru's bed while Tohru herself was fixing up the futon. "So, how is Kasumi?" Momiji asked. Tohru shrugged. "I only met her for a few seconds then she ran off to Hatori-san's."

Momiji sighed. "I've only met her once, too. I didn't really get to talk to her but I saw her talking to Shigure once. It was right before the New Year's ceremony too."

"Huh." Torhu placed another sheet on the futon. "Shigure-san said that she was Akito's daughter."

Momiji sat up. "I heard that from Haru too. I'm not so sure if it's true though…"

Tohru turned around and faced Momiji. "What do you mean? Shigure-san said it himself that—."

Momiji slid off the bed. "Exactly." A dark look passed over Momiji's face but only for a second before he brightened up again. "Oh hey, Tohru! Kisa-chan wants to do something with you today before she meets Kasumi! So let's go find her!"

Tohru, dumbfounded (isn't _that _unusual—yes that is sarcasm…(sigh)), nodded to him and followed him out of the room. Momiji slipped on his shoes and waited impatiently for Tohru to her jacket and shoes. "Should we really leave the place like this when nobody's home?" she asked warily.

"Somebody is home." The door slid open and Kasumi took a step in. Tohru and Momiji froze. Kasumi smiled at them, a smile that didn't seem like it was meant as a warm, friendly one. "Tohru…Momiji." She greeted coolly. "Are you going out?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, we were going to see um, Kisa." Momiji stared at Kasumi. Kasumi looked down on him, ignoring Tohru. "I've seen you around Momiji-chan. I'm glad I finally got to talk to you." Momiji said nothing but blinked as he was a loss for words.

Kasumi straightened up. "Well, I'm leaving too soon, so I'll lock up. I'm going to see Akito-san."

Tohru felt the hair on the back of her neck prick up. "A-Akito-san? H-how come?" Momiji opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. The he said, "He hurt Tohru, Akito did."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "So? Does that mean I'm not allowed to see him? Who cares if he did? You might…but I wasn't there to witness it." She stepped in between them, slipping her shoes off then just stood there. "By the way, where's Kyo-kun?"

Tohru spun around. "W-why? Are you going to take him to Akito? Are you?"

Kasumi blinked at her. Tohru took a deep breath. "Because…Kyo-kun doesn't get along with Akito…a-and I don't think—."

Kasumi turned on her, a glare in her red eyes. "What I do with Kyo-kun or what I plan to do with him or Akito…is none of your business. So back off."

With that, she fled up the stairs, leaving Tohru and Momiji a little shocked and shaken. Tohru felt tears threatening her. "But if Kyo-kun goes to see Akito, Akito might—." She shook her head. Momiji patted her arm. "Let's go see Kisa now."

Kasumi watched from the stairs as Tohru took a few deep breaths, smiled, and followed Momiji out the door. The stairs creaked and she turned around. Yuki was standing behind her. She sighed. "You scared me."

"Do I?" he asked and pushed past her. "You shouldn't treat Honda-san that way. She is being generous with sharing rooms with _you_."

Kasumi smiled. "I bet—." She left her sentence unfinished and retreated up the steps. Yuki glared at her back, then retreated himself to the kitchen. "Where the heck is Shigure?"

* * *

YAY! Wow, when I want a chapter done, I get it done. I'm glad since I'm so far behind on updating. I wanted this to end sooner but I just couldn't find a good place to stop. See…I'm rambling. Oh well, I'll have another chapter up soon! Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Oi, I hate you Disclaimer-san. I will proclaim one of Fruba as mine and you will not be there to stop me!

(Disclaimer sends out Lawyers)

…But those bastards will. On with the chapter. (By the way, I got up to vol. 15 on the Fruba series but after some digging, I pretty much know what's happening.)

* * *

Kagura slid open the door. "H-Hello? Shigure? Anyone?" Slipping inside and pulling off her shoes, Kagura wandered into the house looking around for any sign that someone might be home. When only silenced greeted her, Kagura breathed a sigh of relief and turned around only to have the crap scared out of her. "U-WAH!"

Kasumi smiled at her, her red eyes narrowing in on the boar's brown ones. "Hello Kagura-chan. I haven't seen you in…a while." She greeted with an icy tone. Kagura took a step back, clutching her cat bag she dragged everywhere with her.

When no reply came, Kasumi continued. "What's with the silence?" she asked, taking a step forward, keeping eye contact with the girl. Maybe she was installing fear in her? The thought only made her smile more.

Kagura bumped into the wall and she held her bag closer to her chest. "It is…well I—." she stumbled over words, trying hard to take the words she's tripped on to make them a complete, sturdy sentence. So far, that wasn't going very well. She took a breath and exhaled. "Yes. It has been a while." Usually, Kagura wasn't afraid of anything but she was frightened and amazed, that Kasumi seemed to be the only one to scare her with only a glance.

Kasumi's smile faltered. She spun around to go back to the table where she had been reading. Dropping onto her pillow, she motioned for Kagura to sit with her. Kagura, not seeing any able excuse—as her mouth would just not cooperate with her brain—obliged and sat across from her. Kasumi folded her hands together on the table. "Let's talk." She said casually.

Kagura lowered her arms and her bag sat on her lap. "Talk?" she repeated. Her jaw seemed to be glued shut. Even that simple word came from clenched teeth. Kasumi nodded, now holding her head up in her hand.

"You hate me don't you?"

Kagura gasped and leaned forward. "O-Of course not, Kasumi-chan. You've been gone for so long…" he voice trailed off. How could she find a way to talk about Kasumi coming back to the Sohma estate without talking about the reason she left in the first place?

Kasumi twirled a piece of hair through her fingers absent mindedly. "Hm." She grumbled then let her fist fall back down onto the table. Kagura flinched, her eyes trailing back up to Kasumi's. The blonde girl grinned. "Kagura-chan, please, tell me how you feel." She said with an icy-sweet tone. "If I said that I think you're an udder disgrace, you would hold that against me, but I would only be telling you the truth."

Kagura wished for someone to come in at the exact moment and save her. Grimacing and digging her nails into the cat bag, she abated a loss for words. "I…I don't think that of you—." She cringed as another fist beat on the table.

Kasumi stared at her with her lips pursed in a manner of trying to read what Kagura was _really_ thinking. She chuckled, the corners of her mouth moving up. "Surely, you are lying." She said in her normal tone.

Kagura shook her head profusely. "Oh no, of course not. I haven't seen you in years. How could I think that of you?"

Kasumi thought about saying "Because I love Kyo-kun." But she hesitated, her tense shoulders loosened and she was able to smile again, brushing Kagura's last sentence away. "So, Kagura-chan, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kagura asked in her tiny voice.

"This Tohru Honda girl." Kasumi said, flicking her hand over her shoulder. "What's her deal and how does she know about us?"

Kagura looked down at her bag. Us? Kasumi wasn't even apart of the zodiac. Well, she was technically. She used to be. "D-" Kagura started.

Kasumi blinked at her confused but found her nervousness amusing.

"Does 'us' really include you?" Kagura asked, closing her eyes, holding her bag again close to her. "I mean…I guess it would since…since…since—." She stumbled. She took a breath to try to finish her sentence but Kasumi was ahead of her.

"—Since I broke the curse?" Kasumi asked. Kagura tilted her head forward in a slow nod. Kasumi leaned back on her hands. "This is true…after all, I'm the first one to break it. I wish I could tell you—." She said this looking to the side. Kagura stared at her. Was Kasumi opening up to her? Or just rubbing the fact that she was no longer cursed in her face?

"—But I don't even know how I did it. I guess I was just so tired of never being able to be hugged by my father or held by any boy, I just willed the curse away.

"I guess that's also why I feel horrible for Kisa." A dark yet sad look crossed Kasumi's pale face and her red eyes relaxed to a brown. Kagura leaned forward, relaxing her grip on her bag. Kasumi was calming down.

"Because I gave her the curse." Kasumi mumbled the last part. "I was born the tiger." She said more to herself than to Kagura. In fact, she had completely forgotten Kagura was right in front of her. "I know it's not my fault that Kisa was born the tiger. But maybe if I had just kept the way I was, she wouldn't have to through all the teasing."

Jerking her head up, she was reminded of a presence. Kagura sat there looking at her frowning, sad for her. "I-Is that also why you have a fondness for…Kyo-kun as well?" she stuttered.

Kasumi shrugged looking at the table. "Because he's also a cat like me—excuse me—like I _used _to be. Yes." She said simply, relaxing her arms by leaning forward and let them rest in her lap. "I wanted to tell him exactly how I diminished the curse but when I thought back, I couldn't remember how I did it myself. So I promised myself to stay loyal to Kyo-kun and when I remembered, I would tell him." Her smiled returned but it was a sad, lonely smile. "Then Kisa was born…"

Kagura felt salt water stinging her eyes and out of pure embarrassment, wiped at them furiously. When Kasumi looked up, the boar was thrown into a fit of apologies. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she shrieked. A voice in her head told her to calm down. Taking a deep breath she scraped the back of her hand across her cheek. "It's just that I…never heard you open up like this."

Kasumi's sad stony features remained unmoved. Kagura took this silence as an advantage to her thoughts. Her jaw had been unglued and words were now streaming out of her mouth. "You feel so guilty about Kisa but its okay. It's not really your fault, anyway. I think you should open up more like this. Everyone thinks that you're crazy for leaving."

"Then let them." Kasumi said, getting a little pissed off. They all thought she was…crazy?

The door slid open and the two girls looked up. Yuki was standing there. One look at the red-eyed Kagura and the steamed Kasumi and Yuki turned on the blonde girl. "Just what are you doing to Kagura?-!"

Kasumi held up a hand. "I am…opening up to her."

* * *

DONE! Sorry for the long wait but there aren't that many reviewers out there for this story anyway. Well now we know her secret. Woot woot. Next chapter should be soon. 


End file.
